Our Hero
by Obsessedfangirlme
Summary: A story set straight after the Deathly Hallows books end until six days after. Harry is overwhelmed by the press and ministry while restarting a relationship with Ginny and figuring out how to deal with the grief of the war and looking after his Godson Teddy. So much is happening so fast but all Harry wants to do is settle down and live normally, is that too much to ask for?
1. Chapter 1- After

_**Chapter 1**_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter! It belongs to the VERY talented JK Rowling. I just wrote this about her characters but with my storyline._

Harry soon found himself in the hallway after stepping out from the lopsided gargoyle. He yawned as he started walking towards the common room. Slowly pacing himself as he wanted everything to be calm now. Not rushed. He has had too much rushing in his lifetime. Now it's time to relax.

He heard Ron and Hermione whispering to each other. Trying to laugh through the pain. It is after all time to forget. Time for something new. But they are of course a couple now that makes things easier for them… This reminded him of someone he loves… _**Loves! **_ He had thought about it like that before but it explains a lot. It explains why he would do anything to keep her safe. It explains why he was so upset after their `breakup` and why he always looked at her on the marauders map so much in the past year. But… does she feel the same way? Does she want him back? This thought lasted a long time. He only realised how long when someone started shaking his shoulder.

"Harry, Harry… Harry?" Hermione's voice finally reached his ears. He looked up, he is in front of the fat lady portrait. He continued to look around, all the paintings have started to drift back into their frame. But luckily for them the Fat Lady had already returned.

"Don't worry! You do not need the password. You are Harry Potter and his friends! You know who dead, thanks to you is!" The portrait practically sung. This was most unfortunate as she could not sing well, at all! But it flung open all the same. A loud cheer echoed from the common room in Gryffindor tower. Of course, Harry thought, people are celebrating. But never the less he decided to go straight up to the dormitory. Well, that was the plan, until he saw her…Ginny. They need to talk. Harry knew this conversation cannot wait until morning. He slowly walked to her. Heart beating fast.

"Ginny, please can we talk?" He whispered trying to smile, but instead Harry made a sad grimace. She nodded sadly and took his hand. They stood there for several seconds, staring into each other's eyes.

"Come on" Ginny said softly as she led him out of the common room and into the grounds. They walked silently, hand in hand, for several minutes. But soon they were sitting down by the lake, looking out at the water. Daring the other to speak first. "Please tell me, the last year… it has been so hard… so confusing. I cried myself to sleep every night when nobody was watching. The only people that knew were Neville and Luna." Ginny sobbed, tears now falling down her face. But soon both of them are crying. They both attempted to comfort each other in between sobs, but it never worked. They are both as worked up as each other.

But after twenty minutes of crying and hugging Harry told her everything. He left nothing out, often stopping so not to start crying again. Ginny also tried to keep the reactions to a minimum but, when she heard about Harry going to Godrics Hollow she burst into tears. Then kissed him gently on the lips making him smile. It was the first time he felt the joy he now feels in a very long time. It gave him the courage to continue telling her the story. To finish the story.

"I cannot believe it. You went through so much. You were a Horcrux and went to the place your parents died. You broke into Gringotts. In fact the only part I can imagine happening is Ron acting like a total git!" Ginny suddenly exclaimed once Harry finished talking. Saying all her thoughts aloud. He nodded, not sure of what to do. "You are such a brave man, my love. You deserve a break from the pressure." She whispered after a short pause. He then kissed her. Starting gently, but it lasted longer. The both soon became more passionate before finally they both needed air.

"You, my love, is going to help me have a break. Then we can help each other live as normally as possible. We can become hopelessly happy, together." Harry whispered as they stood up and started to drift back to Gryffindor tower. Smiling. The pain disappears when they are together. They forget the rest of the world when they are alone.


	2. Chapter 2: Wills and Parcels

**Chapter 2**

Harry woke up smiling the next morning. He had had a dream that night about Ginny. They were an old married couple and were surrounded by their children and grandchildren. Everyone was happy. But that's when he looked around at everyone, frowning in their sleep. His smile fading as he recollected the pain of yesterday's events. But after thinking for several minutes Harry decided to get dressed, into black, knowing today will be a day of mourning. He slowly walked down to the common room, but he wasn't the first. There on the plump, soft sofa is Kingley Shacklebolt.

"Kings… oh erm Minister?" Harry asked the recently appointed minister of magic, wondering why he was sitting in the Gryffindor common room.

"Ah Harry, I have been waiting for you. I am hoping you will be willing to answer a few questions, but you can refrain from answering them for a few days if you wish to do so." Kingley said solemnly.

"Errm ok. I think it is better if I get all these questions out of the way as soon as possible." He replied nervously.

"Good, good." But Kingsley did not look to `good` himself, obviously from the stress of the war. "I will simply say all the questions at once to make the process quicker. So first of all are you planning to finish your education next year? Will you apply to auror training or complete your seventh year at Hogwarts. We would of course recommend finishing your schooling but is your if you're willing to talk about it please tell me what happened last year. All answers are not for public ears. Muffalato! "He pointed his wand at all the entrances. "But we will need a formal then public appearance from you. But you will only need to tell the whole story in the formal interview, which will be heard by nobody apart from all who _**need**_ to hear it. The public appearance will be for reporters and such, you therefore won't need to say much just that you…Actually can you tell me what happened before I say things of that sort?" Kingley said all this very quickly, with barely any breaths.

But the truth is Harry had not thought about his education or job now Voldemort is dead. He thought for several minutes, thinking through his options. At last Harry decided to finish his Hogwarts years. He also thought about the interviews and yes he did decide to accept that as well. As soon as all the questions are over he can go back to normal life, well as normal as possible for a wizard. Harry then told Kingsley his answers before finally asking what to say to the reporters.

"Just say that while you were missing you were finding vital objects in order to kill him. You should also mention being there with Hermione and Ronald and that you will complete your education next year. They will then ask you several questions, you can answer as many or little as you like. But DON'T mention Horcruxes, your future career or personal life, okay?" Kingley replied, undoing the spell and exiting the room.

An hour later everyone was eating breakfast in the grand hall, silently.

"Hello, witches and wizards. Yesterday was a momentous day, but it was also a very sad day" Professor McGonagall spoke, solemnly. "We lost many amazing people. Therefore today at noon we will hold a memorial service, for those who died during either the first or second wizarding war, caused by Tom Riddle who thankfully yesterday died! Later on today there will be people in the courtyard to help organize well deserved funerals for all those people who died for others futures. Here to tell us more of what will happen from now on, our minister of magic Kingsley Shacklebolt."

As McGonagall sat down Harry looked around. He is of course sitting next to Ginny, silent tears rolling down her face. She always tried to keep her pain to herself. Then opposite Harry sits George, crying violently at his twin's death. It was like half of himself had died, he felt so alone. He looked so innocent. So sad. On Harrys other side sits Andromeda and Teddy. He wants to get to know Teddy as one day, he will be his only legal guardian. Harry wants Teddy to have the childhood he never had.

"Thank you Professor McGonagall. We at the Ministry of Magic have thought long and hard at what we can do to help here at Hogwarts. Professor McGonagall was of course involved in these meetings. After several hours of discussion we have decided that so Hogwarts is ready for next September no more classes will be held during this academic year. This is so all parts of this historical building will be a safe learning environment by the time the Hogwarts express arrives in September. We have also decided that as in the last nine months you have not learnt the required topics all exam results will be destroyed. This meaning everybody who wishes to do so can re-do the academic year as you were meant to. But we will also take on the same amount of new pupils therefore temporary living areas will be added. Next year's new students will be having classes with this year's first years.

We have also decided to create two memorial statues saying the names of all who died for other peoples futures during either the first or second wizarding war. One will be placed in Hogwarts, the other in the Ministry of Magic. But finally we have decided to create another statue but this time we will put it in Godrics Hollow, this one will be in honour of our saviour, Mister Harry James Potter!

God bless you Harry." Kingley finished speech and started clapping. Soon everybody else started clapping too. Many cheered or shouted compliments or apologies at him. He could not believe it. So many people cheering his name. He couldn't help it, a tear rolled down his cheek, but he quickly wiped it away smiling sadly.

But it was soon stopped by the owls coming in. It seems odd but even the birds seem happier, more relaxed now he, Lord Voldemort, is gone. Several letters landed on Harrys lap. All with the same seal on. Then another came and gave Harry two big sacks. After seeing the ministry seal on one of them Harry knew that he will not want anyone but Hermione, Ron and Ginny to see the content. After asking them quietly to follow him they promptly all stood up and started walking towards their usual spot, by the lake.

"I have all this… mail. And I do want to open it but… not if everyone else is watching. I don't want everybody to see it because I think it's all the stuff I was meant to get when I turned seventeen but… left." Harry said to the three others once they arrived at the lake, knowing they will understand.

He started by opening what looked like the oldest letter.

"It's about my grandparents will." Harry said solemnly "They died, according to this, just before my parents went into hiding."

"To Mr Harry James Potter, you as the eldest living potter is the current owner of Potter Manor. This is the building and estate entailed to the Potter family as it has been for generations. You also now own all the furniture in the threshold and the Potter family fortune. Yours sincerely the department of magical wills and heirlooms."

Hermione stopped reading immediately. She started crying. No matter how many deaths in her life, Harry has had more. His parents, godparents, grandparents, friends. Besides that, he had a terrible childhood thanks to his horrible aunt and uncle. Nobodies' pain can be compared to Harry James Potters.

"My Granny and Grandpa… I hope I met them before…" Harry murmured sadly "I guess all those are wills…" He said pointing towards the remaining letters, scattered on the floor.

"And I guess all that's fan mail." Ginny added, pointing towards the larger of the two sacks (The one with no logo on.). Harry groaned realising that it is probably true, but even so he picked up the final envelope.

"To Mister Harry James Potter, as the only living son of James and Lily Potter..." Harry stopped short at that. This is what his parents left him. He can finally read it all. "You have been left all their belongings and fortune. This meaning all in their Gringotts vault (The key is to be given on your eleventh birthday) their furniture and other personal items including each a personal letter addressed to you. (To be given a minimum of one month after your seventeenth birthday.) Yours sincerely the Department of Wills and Heirlooms." Everyone is quiet for quite some time until Harry whispered. "Where do you think all this is…?"

"Either at the ministry or in the other sack." Ginny replied walking over to the smaller of the two, the one with the logo on and past it to him. Harry carefully undid the black ribbon sealing the bag. He slowly opened it up and looked inside, realizing that there is in fact an undetectable extension charm on it. He magically laid it all out on the grass. He started off by picking up the package in front of him. He tilted it so the shorter end is at the top and he tore it open.

Inside is several tiny envelopes all with things written on them like "Potter Manor" or "Potter family vault" Harry, therefore looked inside one., it has a key in. At the bottom of the parcel is several key labels. He decided to sort these out later on and wrote on the pack "keys". He then put the pack back in the sack.

Harry picked up the next item. Two envelopes connected by a thin black piece of ribbon tied in a neat bow. He undid this with magic and looked at the first letter. Written on the front is "To my brave boy",

"The letters" Harry murmured as he opened it up.

"To my brave little boy, I hope with all my heart you do not need to read this. But even with all this protection I fear the end is near for me and your father. But it is not the end for you. You will survive. And if you're reading this you have survived! You have triumphed! I hope as you read this he is dead. But I also hope you are seventeen and as healthy as ever.

You have always been so determined. Even as a baby, when you fell over or hit your head you kept trying at whatever did not work the first time. You are so kind and will, and have, grown up to be a wonderful person. Now the worst is behind you. Now you can live as normal a life as possible. Get good OWL and NEWT results. Work hard at a job you love. Then marry a girl you love. If you love her half as much as me and your father love each other you will be happy forever.

Love from your most affectionate mother Xxxx" It was absolutely silent for several minutes.

"Oh Harry I love you SO much. Thank you for being so amazing!" Ginny exclaimed, breaking the silence. She promptly kissed him passionately for several minutes while Ron and Hermione talked quietly in an attempt to make it less awkward. It did not work. When they finally pulled apart Ron sighed a sigh of relief. The couple ignored this.

"I love you too my darling. I always have." Harry replied smiling. He gave her a quick peck on the lips before opening the second letter.

"To my dearest son, you and your mother are my life. I would easily die for both of you. But unfortunately if you are reading this that day has already come and gone. All I can say is if you read this he is dead. Lord Voldemort. If you read this you are a survivor.

If you read this I want to let you know, we are so proud of you. You are now free my son. Free to lead your life as you wish. Free to be happy. So please do. Do not let us die in vain. Be happy. Love life. That is all I ask. Be the man me and your mother could not live to see. Be the man you are meant to be.

We loved you and still love you. In death and in life. Where ever you go we are proud of you. Whatever you do we are proud you are our son, we are always smiling down at you. No matter what happens, think of us. Think of love.

Love from your eternally loving father. Xxx" Ron finished reading and handed the letter back to Harry.

"I will dad, I will do you justice." He whispered into the parchment before putting both the letters back into the correct envelopes and magically tying them with the ribbon before putting them back in the sack.

He then picked up a reasonably sized brown package with a label reading "These have always been yours." Harry opened it up and looked inside, taking the contents out: His baby clothes. A blue all-in-one with a teddy on reading "Nothing can be too cute", a Holyhead Harpies shirt, a Puddlemore united pyjamas set. A burgundy t-shirt with a Gryffindor lion on it, a baby quidditch set including a "Baby Broom" and "Super soft Snitch". There were many other items of course, but these are Harry's favourites.

In the other parcels and envelopes were other items people Harry did not know or were only slightly acquainted with left him. But these were things like expensive cauldrons or watches. Then in the other large sack is hundreds of letters, all of which are pure fan mail.

"It's weird how one minute you're the most hunted guy on the planet, then you're the most loved!" Ginny said chuckling.


	3. Chapter 3- A Memorial

Chapter 3

The four students walked back towards the grand hall after putting the post back in Harry's trunk.

"Oh there you are!" Mrs Weasley called from the bench of which she abruptly got off and walked towards them "We had no idea where you had gone off to! Actually… Where did you go?" Molly had already lost one child. She had no plan to lose another.

"Erm well I got loads of err packages…. And well I knew they would be too personal for so many people to see. I was right. They were Wills and parcels too… well private for everyone to hear." Harry murmured so quietly only Mrs Weasley, Ginny, Ron and Hermione could hear. She had no idea what to say so instead Mrs Weasley just hugged Harry, well nearly suffocated him but luckily stopped in time. They all promptly sat down at the Gryffindor table just as professor McGonagall stood up.

"Please follow me down to the lake. The memorial service will soon start" She then walked down the aisle with a stern face. Everybody silently followed her. Nobody smiling. They were soon all sitting down by the side of the lake closest to the school. Everyone looking up at the platform with three chairs and a podium with a magical microphone (A microphone that does not need speakers but can be heard at a mile radius. Muggles cannot hear it.). Kingsley sitting on one of the chairs, McGonagall in the other and Harry sitting on the platform also.

"Welcome witches and wizards to this tragic occasion. We are all here to remember all those wonderful people who sadly died due to a man who is thankfully now dead. We are finally rid of such a man but at a terrible price: the death of loved ones. But we have to live on. We have to learn to live with the loss. Learn to live on as they would want. It's time to smile. We are free. But now we can share. Please, anyone who has lost someone feel free to come up and speak. Speak of good times. Cry. Whatever you feel is important." Kingsley sat back down. For the next few minutes nobody spoke. Nobody moved. But soon Harry could not take it. He stood up and started walking towards the podium.

"Erm well I did not plan but well err here we go. All my life so many people have died: My parents, grandparents, friends, godfather, and teachers. And all these times I asked myself "Why did they die?" but I always answered with phrases like "got murdered" or "Died in a dual" even though these things did happen I never looked at the bigger picture. That they "Sacrificed themselves so another can live" or even "Died for love" these are the things you should focus on. Think of why they did the thing that caused their death. Think of why it happened and make sure you for fill that. All these people died so the people they love can live. You have done that. You have for filled their last wish. Think of that. Think of that and smile." Harry finished and sat down. Glad that he had decided to speak.

After Harry spoke many more were willing to. But one caught his attention much more than the others. Andromeda stood up!

"Erm… hello I am Andromeda Tonks. I had and have a weird life mainly due to my family. I got disowned for marrying a muggle born who… died. He was killed by a snatcher just mere months ago! My older sister is none other than Bellatrix Lestrange… we never saw eye to eye but I never expected her to… to end up like… like that. She even murdered… her own niece… my daughter Nymphadora and cousin Sirius Black. Sirius was after all… misunderstood and framed by one of his best friends. Then yesterday my son in law Remus Lupin killed by Dolohov!

Of course the most well-known of the four friends is James Potter. Father of our saviour; Harry Potter. Harry knows what it is like to be an orphan, has experienced all that horror! He is an amazing person and will be a brilliant god-father to this young lad, my grandson. He knows what it is like to have no parents and to be born so close to the end of the war! He is perfect! We should thank him for so much." Andromeda finished without even trying to hide the tears. But before she could get down from the platform Harry called after her.

"Andromeda, can I err please hold Teddy my err godson?" He asked her nervously and she promptly nodded, smiling and gave the purple haired baby boy to his godfather.

"You keep him up there until the end. Let him learn to be relaxed in your arms." She replied before they both walked towards their proper seats. Teddy was such a good little boy, never crying.

"Thank you everyone for opening up about what matters at this hard time. But now we shall unveil the statue: Here is `The Hogwarts Wizarding wars Memorial`." Kingley flicked his wand at the covered mass, his voice more confident now. The black sheet disappeared as the monument was revealed. It is a huge black marble structure in the shape of Hogwarts with small white writing engraved on the outside walls naming all casualties. Then in the bottom it says `Love and cherish both in life and death` on a silver plaque. Everyone gasped and clapped sadly at the magnificent structure. Gaping at it in awe. Soon though everyone disbanded, but Harry walked towards Andromeda, Teddy still in his arms.

"Thank you for letting me hold him. But do you think I could possibly come to visit you in a couple of days?" Harry asked hopefully.

"Of course! But don't be afraid to bring someone else as well." Andromeda replied as she put her grandson into a buggy and walked away.


	4. Chapter 4: House Elves

_**Chapter 4**_

"Harry, Harry, Harry wake up! We are going back home today!" He woke up suddenly to Ron shaking and shouting at him excitedly. As a result Harry simply made a grunting noise and tiredly turned away him.

"I seriously did not want to have to do this." Ron said as he walked to the side Harry was facing. But knowing him Harry quickly sat up and rebounded whatever spell was sent his way. As it turns out it was `Agumenti`- the water charm. Litres of water shooting out of Ron's wand only to be redirected back to him and onto his face, drenching him. "SERIOUSLY! You could of just blocked the spell but oh no not you, you have to bloody rebound it!" He said obviously severely irritated.

"Yeah well that would not have been so bloody funny now would it?" Harry replied, somehow managing to speak through his violent laughter. "Well at least I am outta bed now!"

"Morning Harry, but Ron, why the hell are you so wet? You only just went back up!" Ginny asked already chuckling.

"Ron here thought it was a good idea to use the water charm to wake me up! So I rebound it and well let's just say the result was funnier on him. He still has not remembered he has magic and can become dry in a nanosecond!" Harry exclaimed, laughing once again. Ron just grumbled something that sounded like "stupid Potter". Both the girls started giggling hysterically. But eventually everyone stopped laughing when Mrs Weasley walked down from where she was sitting by the table to talk to Harry and Hermione.

"Good morning my dears, I was just wondering where you were planning on staying. You are of course always welcome in the burrow. But I did also hear that you Harry have inherited several properties. So what are your plans?" Molly questions quizzically. Harry thought for a minute. He knew he definitely did not want to move anywhere too soon.

"Yes, please may I stay at the burrow? For a little while at least. I will look at my grandparents' house in a few days though. I want to see the place my dad grew up!" He replied with a sad smile which Molly returned.

"What about you Hermione?" She asked.

"Erm yes please. But I will only stay for around a week. I need to go un-obliviate my parents. Especially as it is safe for them now!" Hermione replied trying to sound casual but you could see the pain in her eyes. Then when a silent tear rolled down her face she exclaimed "What if I can't? What if they are stuck with no memory of me forever?" A huge mass of tears were crawling down her wet face now. But after a few seconds Ginny got frustrated.

"Seriously Ron! Your girlfriend is crying and you are not even trying to comfort her! No hugs? No nothing? Seriously at least try!" She said all this in one breath with an obviously irritated expression on her face! To this Ron just looked uncomfortable. He was certainly not used to doing anything like that! He had never been in a proper relationship, his only ever girlfriend was Lavender Brown and they only ever snogged. No talking. But Ron still tried, he awkwardly hugged her and muttered;

"It's okay Hermione!"

All it did was make everyone laugh, including Hermione

The Weasley/Potter/Granger clan arrived at the burrow around six o'clock. Justin time for supper.

"Oh Merlin, what should I make? I cannot make anything too complicated or it will be ready too late! But it cannot be too simple it is a celebration dinner after all!" Molly was muttering to herself as she started pacing up and down in her kitchen.

"Mum you know Harry can help! His house elf is sure to have an idea. Plus Kreacher is a pretty good cook when you're nice to him. Plus he is probably missing his master." Ron said after a few minutes of Mrs Weasley`s murmurings. She looked absolutely baffled. Kreacher had never seemed nice when she had stayed in Grimmauld Place!

"Yes Ron that's actually a really good idea! I do actually have to ask him some questions anyway! Kreacher! Please come here Kreacher!" Harry replied smiling at the recently apparated Kreacher. "Hello Kreacher! I do have something I need to speak to you about but first can you help Mrs Weasley decide what to make for dinner. It needs to be prepared in a maximum time frame of two hours."

"Of course master! Kreacher lives to serve the noble house of Black and Potter occasionally also Granger and Weasley!" He spoke very politely, surprising everyone except the trio. He then walked towards Molly with a face of full concentration. Hermione smiling at him, glad he seemed happy.

After their delicious meal of roast chicken with stuffing, potatoes and gravy Kreacher walked back to Harry.

"You wanted to talk to me master?" Harry nodded and they walked up the burrow`s stairs. Nobody knew what they were discussing and it stayed that way for the hour they were talking. But then they both walked back down, smiling. Harry just sat down with a smirk on his face and Kreacher, looking pleased with himself, apparated.

"So what did you talk about with Kreacher?" Hermione asked when the crack was heard.

"Well I told him I want to pay him and give him some holiday" Hermione let out an excited squeal at this "He immediately said a knut per year and no day off! After some debating… a lot of debating we agreed on two galleons a month and two weeks off per year. But unfortunately the only way I could convince him to agree to this was say for everyday he misses he loses a sickle of that months' pay. This was as high as I could go without Kreacher telling me off! But I will eventually make him get a month off and a higher pay!"

Things seemed to be turning out well for them!


End file.
